


Alfred Pennyworth

by Symphonia_ITA (Symphonia_chan)



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom
Genre: Comico, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symphonia_chan/pseuds/Symphonia_ITA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cielo grigio, odore di zucchero di canna e una fetta di limone nell’aria. Il tutto incorniciato in una tazza di porcellana cinese, piena di tè fumante. Il giovane Wayne è preoccupato.<br/>Alfred Pennyworth è introvabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred Pennyworth

    Cielo grigio, rumore di tamburi nell’aria. Fischiando, il vento molesta le foglie e sbatte la pioggia violentemente sui muri, sulle finestre, di Villa Wayne.

    “Alfred?” echeggia una voce nei corridoi.  
    I passi attenuati dai tappeti, occultano la sua corsa frenetica. Si ferma davanti una porta, che poi apre dolcemente. Nella stanza, sbucano prima i capelli neri, poi gli occhi azzurri, che la osservano attentamente. Le dita minute accendono la luce.  
   “Alfred?”  
   Si aggira furtivo in essa. Si abbassa sotto il tavolo in mogano, controlla tutti i divanetti di velluto rosso: cerca sulle librerie, sotto le scale, dietro le pesanti tende. Controlla addirittura tra i cuscini davanti il caminetto, il suo posto preferito.  
   Niente.  
  “Alfred, dove sei?!”  
  Esce e ricomincia a perlustrare la casa. La stessa scena si ripete stanza per stanza: controlla sopra e sotto ogni mobilio e letto, dietro ogni tenda, vicino ogni pianta e camino. La villa è gigantesca, possibile che si sia perso?  
  “ALFRED!”  
  “Mi dica signorino.”  
  Una figura slanciata appare dal corridoio. Dignitosa, vestita nella sua immancabile divisa nera: baffi e capelli pettinati perfettamente. Tuttavia, un leggero rivolo di sudore gli scende dalla tempia, tradendo la sua corsa verso la stanza da cui provenivano i richiami.  
  Il ragazzo si volta sorpreso e sospira.  
  “Non tu, Alfred… il gatto.” brontola il bambino. “A proposito, l’hai visto in giro?”  
  “No, signorino. Forse è in giardino.”  
  “Nah… Alfred non va mai in giardino se c’è brutto tempo. Deve essersi nascosto qui, da qualche parte…”  
  L’uomo guarda il ragazzino dargli le spalle con la sua solita nonchalance. Non presta minimante attenzione al maggiordomo, che alzando gli occhi al cielo, fa per ritirarsi.  
  “La lascio alla sua ricerca, signorino.”  
  Il bimbo annuisce, mentre sta controllando dietro un divano. Guarda la finestra davanti a sé e vi vede il riflesso di Alfred che se ne va. Sente i passi allontanarsi, quando gli viene in mente una cosa.  
  “Alfred?” lo chiama, ma nessuno torna indietro. Aggrotta le sopracciglia, la disapprovazione dipinta sul volto. Si alza dal divano e a passo svelto, esce dalla stanza.  
  “ALFREEED!!” sbraita dittatorialmente.  
  Il maggiordomo si volta, un punto di domanda stampato in faccia. Ritorna tranquillamente verso il padroncino, che ha le mani incrociate al petto.  
  “Diceva a me?”  
  “Sì, non è ovvio?! Volevo dirti: se vedi Alfred in giro, avvertimi.”  
  Sospira il maggiordomo, facendo cenno con la testa. È la prima volta che si sente come se qualcuno gli avesse messo i piedi in testa; o meglio, le zampe.  
  “Certo, signorino Damian.”

*******

  Cielo grigio, odore di zucchero di canna e una fetta di limone nell’aria. Il tutto incorniciato in una tazza di porcellana cinese, piena di tè fumante.

  “Pennyworth?” chiama la giovane voce.  
  È tempo di esaminare il primo piano. Si torna a girare ogni singola stanza, controllare ogni singolo angolo, perlustrare ogni singolo mobile.  
  “Sei qui, Pennyworth?”  
  Niente nel bagno, nessuno nella sala cinema, anche le varie camere degli ospiti sono vuote. La cucina è linda e splendente, nel soggiorno nessuna traccia del suo passaggio.  
  “Pennyworth?!”  
  Niente pelo a tradire il suo passaggio, un graffio a segnalarne la presenza. Ci prova Damian, con un passo felpato e felino a ricostruire la sua strada, ma fallisce miseramente.  
  “Pennyworth, dove sei?!”  
  Perfino il fedele Titus, che fino ad allora se n’era rimasto a dormire nella camera del padroncino, si unisce alla sua ricerca; ma neppure il suo fiuto lo rintraccia. Sembra svanito nell’aria.  
  “PENNYWORTH!!” sbotta infine il moro, infastidito.  
  “Mi dica, signorino.”  
  Ricompare il maggiordomo con il suo atteggiamento ossequioso, un vassoio con delle tazzine tra le mani. Niente sudore sulla fronte: si è concesso di fare il tragitto con tutta la calma.  
  Il bambino si volta di nuovo, il viso annoiato e sbuffa.  
  “Non tu, Pennyworth! Cerco ancora il gatto!” esclama col suo classico tono viziato.  
  Il petto nero si alza e il maggiordomo espira lentamente. Deve reprimere il fastidio che gli sta montando dentro, non farlo trapelare attraverso i muscoli facciali. Essere impassibile.  
  Cerca di trovare le parole migliori per esprimersi, come sempre.  
  “Mi scusi la domanda, signorino, ma non poteva scegliergli un altro nome?”  
  Il bambino interrompe la sua ricerca. Pare ipnotizzato dal cane che zampetta in giro per la stanza in cerca di indizi.  
  Quelle parole lo avevano lasciato di sasso. Era il _suo_ prezioso gattino bianco e nero, quello che il maggiordomo - suo grande amico, che ormai considerava quasi come un nonno - gli aveva regalato pensando a lui. Come _osava_ chiedergli di cambiare il nome ad Alfred Pennyworth?!  
  Lo fissa con più cipiglio del solito.  
  “Dovresti essermi grato… L’ho chiamato così in tuo onore! E poi ti assomiglia pure, quindi ci sta divinamente! Alfred Pennyworth fa parte della famiglia. Dovresti preoccupartene anche tu!”  
  Sospira, Pennyworth, al pensiero del suo omonimo trattato come un affare di Stato. Cosa ci poteva fare? Damian era ancora un bambino: nemmeno l’uccisione di un milione di ninja avrebbe potuto cambiare il suo affetto per gli animali. Aveva persino adottato una mucca!  
  Pensava a come _sembrare_ preoccupato alla faccenda del gatto. C’era un qualche indizio che poteva dargli? Qualcosa che migliorasse l’umore del signorino e che, allo stesso tempo, mettesse in pace la sua anima da maggiordomo col nome da gatto più usurpato di casa Wayne?  
  Oh, certo che c’era.  
  “Ha già controllato nella Batcaverna, signorino?”  
  “Sì, e papà mi ha confermato che non è lì.”  
  Qualcosa scattò in Alfred. Un movimento impercettibile, una presa più salda del vassoio: un atto che Damian avrebbe normalmente notato, se non fosse stato troppo occupato a cercare il gatto.  
  “Allora la lascio alla sua ricerca.”  
  “Sì, sì… Pennyworth?”  
  Il maggiordomo si volta un secondo, solo per accertarsi di non commettere l’errore di prima; ma Damian non stava chiamando lui, non stavolta.

*******

  Scende le scale di umida pietra. Ha imparato con gli anni a fare attenzione a non scivolarci sopra. In quella cava, il clima diventa quasi raggelante durante le giornate uggiose, ma non è niente che il maggiordomo non possa sopportare. Il vassoio finemente preparato, non corre alcun rischio nelle mani di Alfred.  
Lo appoggia al suo solito posto, vicino alla tastiera della console. Automaticamente, versa il tè in due tazze, lasciando quella con la fetta di limone, vuota. Scruta con sguardo assente lo schermo davanti a sé. L’ennesimo video dell’ennesimo criminale catturato.  
  “Non c’è niente di più interessante sulla TV via cavo?”  
  Una voce bassa ridacchia, gustando il suo tè caldo. Si accomoda meglio sulla sedia e ferma quel video violento.  
  “Grazie del tè, Alfred.”  
  “Di nulla.” — il tempo di un sorso — “Signore, mi concede una domanda?”  
  “Dimmi.”  
  “Le sembro un gatto, per caso?”  
  Poco manca che l’eroe di Gotham si strozzi con l’Earl Grey. Si schiarisce la gola, troppo preso tra il deglutire e il ridere fragorosamente per la domanda improvvisa.  
  Il maggiordomo non ride invece: lo fissa serioso.  
  “È successo qualcosa?”  
  “Credo che potrei impazzire per questa storia del gatto, signore. Apprezzo il gesto del signorino Damian, ma sto sinceramente pensando di cambiare nome. Credo che neanche il Joker potrebbe escogitare un trucco migliore per farmi dare di matto.”  
  “Amico mio, se può consolarti… Tu sei troppo attivo per essere un gatto.” gli dice caldamente Bruce, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.  
  “Lo prenderò per un complimento, signore.”  
  Appoggia la tazza sul vassoio e, con la sua rinomata finezza, lo prende e fa per andarsene. Si ferma un attimo prima di iniziare la sua solita scalinata.  
  “Signore?”  
  “Sì?”  
  “Intende tenerlo ancora per molto?”  
  Bruce gira la sedia verso il maggiordomo, rivelando una morbida massa di pelo nero raggomitolato sulle sue gambe. Alfred lo guarda mentre quello si stiracchia e trova una posizione più comoda, rivelando pancia, zampe e muso bianco. Sospira e lancia uno sguardo tagliente al padrone.  
  “È caldo e fa le fusa…” si scusa quest’ultimo, cercando di muovere a pietà l’amico.  
  Ad Alfred non resta che sospirare rassegnato, facendo di nuovo roteare i suoi occhi. Batman, il cavaliere oscuro, eroe di Gotham, stava esaminando video violenti con un gatto in braccio che gli fa le fusa. Alcuni lo definirebbero uno scenario esilarante, ma lui prova solo pietà per il bambino che al piano di sopra si sta dannando l’anima a cercare un felino ‘rapito’ e nascosto dal suo stesso padre.

**Author's Note:**

> N. A.: Ho semplicemente ripreso la passione per Batman che avevo da bambina. E sono passati taaaanti anni e sono successe taaaante cose che devo ancora recuperare. Quindi scusate se non è tutto perfetto IC (anche se Batman un po'... giocherellone?, l'ho fatto apposta). Tuttavia, sono abbastanza sicura che il povero Alfred Pennyworth perderà quai pochi capelli che gli sono rimasti per colpa del gatto! *ride*  
> Spero che questa oneshot vi sia piaciuta e grazie per aver letto!^^
> 
> Bye, bye^^


End file.
